Saving Sara
by JesusLover13
Summary: Sara's easy-going personality balanced out with Seth's stubborn nature and vice versa. Seth didn't trust humans and, without Sara, would do what he thought was best no matter what the situation.
1. Prologue

**Well, thi****s is my first ever Race To Witch Mountain fanfiction. I started it a long while back and just started writing more of it recently. :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

The former taxi driver groaned and put his pillow over his head. "Honey," he mumbled tiredly. "Get the phone."

His wife, Alex, turned over and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the alarm clock. "It's two in the morning."

"What?" the man, Jack Bruno, asked. "Who would be calling this early?"

"I don't know," Alex answered. Cool air blew in the open window and the only light that could be seen outside was the street light. "Maybe we should just let it ring and go to the answering machine. If it's important, they'll leave a message." She hated to say that, but she was pretty much exhausted.

"Mhmm," Jack mumbled, rolling over and closing his eyes. All he wanted was a good night's sleep.

Alex closed her eyes as well and they both ignored the sound of the phone ringing.

Five rings later, it went to their voice mail: "Hi. You've reached Jack and Alex Bruno. We're sorry we couldn't get your call. Just leave us a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

_Beeep!_

"Jack, it is an emergency!" Jack's eyes snapped open as he recognized the voice and how worried it sounded. "It is me, Seth. I am not sure of when you will get this message; but _please _call me back."

Jack and Alex were suddenly both wide awake and up in a millisecond. They raced to the kitchen. Jack snatched the phone off of its receiver. He dialed the number Seth had called from quicker than he had ever dialed anything.

"H-Hello?" came Seth's cautious voice.

"It's Jack. What's the emergency?"

"It is about Sara. She has been taken away."

"What? Where was she taken to? Who took her?"

"I do not have time to explain. Just meet me at the park. It is approximately two hours away from Las Vegas. Please hurry."

"Got it. Call my cell phone if you need anything."

"I will. Oh, and bring Junkyard with you."

"What? Why?"

"I do not have time to explain. Just come as quickly as you can."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Review if you liked it, please! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**This is the quickest I have updated anything in a while. It's a miracle! ^_^ I love writing this story, though. And even wrote through writer's block. :D**_  
><em>** Thank y'all so much for the reviews! They make me smile! ^_^**

** JG14: Thanks! :D I hope you like this chapter as well. =]**

** Firestar'sniece: Your review was amazing - and the longest review I've ever gotten (which is a good thing!). I was excited when I clicked on your profile to find that you had also written Race To Witch Mountain fanfictions, and wrote awesome, interesting ones. I haven't had the chance to read them yet. But I've been wanting to for a while now. :)**

** It's also nice for me to meet another Christian. ^_^ That's a very good thing! :D Words cannot even explain how happy your review made me and how much it actually made me think! I went and edited some of this chapter because your questions were so amazing and I just had to fill in those little holes I'd missed! :D I answered all of your questions on my profile page, because I didn't want to take up too much room in this chapter (kind of like I'm doing now, huh? xD). And I completely understand that you weren't trying to step on my toes! Your review made me want to write more! If you ever have any criticism or suggestions, just let me know! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. =]  
>And I look forward to reading your fanfictions! I know they're amazing. ^_^<strong>

** Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :]**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Two hours later, Jack and Alex pulled into the parking lot of the park. It was very dark, especially considering it was four o'clock in the morning. There was no one around to be seen, and Jack wondered if Seth had already left.

It was almost spooky to be somewhere _that_ quiet when it was so dark.

"This park is huge! Why didn't he tell us exactly where he was?" Alex was thinking out loud.

"I don't know," Jack said as he parked the car and the two of them got out.

He grabbed a flash light out of the back seat. Then, he shut the door and began walking out into the darkness. Alex followed close behind.

He walked past some treas and scanned the area ahead. "Wait! Jack!" Alex whispered. Her husband turned to see what she wanted. "I see a blinking light."

They looked into the forest and realized that she had been right. There _was _a blinking light.

Jack started bravely in the direction of it. Once he was about ten feet away from the light, he shone the flash light on it. It turned out to be a UFO. _Seth and Sara's _UFO, to be exact.

Alex came running up behind Jack. "But where's Seth?"

"I don't know." He slowly walked toward the spacecraft and looked for any sign of Seth. "Seth?" he called, looking around. "Are you here?"

"Jack," said a voice.

The man's head snapped to the right. He spotted Seth sitting on the ground, his back against the trunk of a tree. He had a long scratch on his forehead.

"Seth!"

"Ssh! It is important that we do not speak loudly."

"What? Why?"

"They are still after me."

"Who?"

"The people who took Sara. They are still after me."

"Man. We've gotta get you out of here," Jack said, grabbing Seth by an arm and hauling him to his feet.

"No. I cannot go."

"Why?"

"If I stay here, there is a chance that they will come back with my sister to capture me."

"Yeah. And along with that comes a chance that _you _can get captured and both you _and _Sara will be taken and neither _one _of you can be saved."

Seth glared up at Jack, his blue eyes showing nothing but anger. "I have to get my sister back. If you do not wish to help, then you can go home."

Alex went over to Seth and looked at him with a concerned expression on her face. "Seth, the only way to save Sara is for you to stay safe and stay alive."

Seth stubbornly looked away. "Where is Junkyard?"

At the sound of his name, Junkyard came running over to them. He stopped by Seth and sniffed the boy. After recognizing his scent, the dog wagged its tail.

Jack motioned to Junkyard. "Why did you want him to come with us, anyway?"

Seth looked up at the older man from where he was rubbing the cheerful dog. "He is essential in our search for Sara."

"And just _how _do you expect him to find her?"

"Sara is his favorite," was Seth's simple answer.

"What does that have to do with-"

"He'll pick up her scent," Alex interrupted.

Seth gave her a curt nod.

Jack sighed and turned to the alien teenager. "It's too dangerous to wait until those... whatever they were... come back."

"There is a chance we can save my sister."

"There's a chance she won't even be with them when they come back."

"But what if she _is?_"

Jack looked away, trying to think of a way to convince the boy to come with them.

"We must take that risk," Seth added.

Alex seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Who captured Sara? And why are you two back on Earth?"

"We were sent to retrieve a small child who was kidnapped from our planet. On the way to your planet, Sara and I were pursued by another assassin. We landed here and the assassin managed to break into the ship, tranquilizing Sara and taking her with him."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Hiding. Her captor assumed that I had ran away." He stared at the trees nearby, wishing he had never hidden in the first place. If he hadn't, he would be the one with the assassin now, not her. Of course, he had tried to fight the assassin, but the assassin overpowered him. For some reason, it had wanted to kidnap Sara and Sara only.

"Where did the assassin take her?"

"I am not sure. But they did not travel back to our planet or outer space."

Alex looked around. "Well, which direction did they go in?"

Seth nodded toward the street. "They were flying in what humans call an unidentified flying object."

Jack reached into his pocket for the car keys. "All right. Let's go."

"No," Seth insisted. "We must wait for them to return."

It was then when Jack realized just how much he missed the siblings being together. Usually, Sara's easy-going personality balanced out with Seth's stubborn nature and vice versa.

Seth didn't trust humans and, without Sara, would do what he thought was best no matter what the situation.

"Seth." Alex spoke softly, sounding almost motherly. "You've already been hurt and Sara could get hurt as well if she tries to stop them from capturing you."

As much as the alien didn't want to admit it, Alex was right. And he wouldn't - no, _couldn't _- take the risk of his sister getting hurt. He stayed quiet for a short minute, but then stood up straight as though it had been his own idea. "We will travel in the direction that the ship went. If we do not spot them soon, we will return here."

"Fair enough," Jack said. "Let's go."

Once the four of them were in the car, Jack drove in the direction that Seth had pointed him to.

"The assassin, what did he look like?" Alex asked.

"He is smaller than the last assassin, but possesses much more power."

"And who sent him?" asked Jack, his eyes scanning the road in front of him.

"We do not know."

"Well, what does the ship look like?" Alex was staring out the window, searching the heavens for any sign of the spacecraft.

Silence was the only thing heard throughout the car. It would have been almost peaceful if it weren't for the fact that Sara could be in great danger.

"Seth, did you hear what-" Jack stopped when he glanced at the rear view mirror only to find that the teen was no longer there.

Alex noticed as well and looked over her shoulder. "Jack! Behind us!"

The car came to a screeching halt when Jack noticed the flying UFO going over some buildings and Seth running after it.

Alex opened her door just as Jack put the car in reverse. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We'll get there a lot faster on foot. A car won't fit through those alleys," she explained.

Jack nodded and took the keys out of the car.

After letting Junkyard out of the back seat, the two of them ran in the direction Seth had gone.

They soon found him, phasing through objects as he watched the spacecraft fly through the night sky. He was beyond determined to get to his sister - he was headstrong.

"Seth! Wait!" Alex called as she and her husband raced after him.

He didn't hear them, he was too busy trying to think of a plan to catch up to his sister's captors.

There wasn't much he could do, though. Not with them being in the air and him being on the ground. If he had taken the ship to search for them, maybe he could have reached them in time. He phased through a brick wall and kept running after the UFO.

"Sara!" he yelled, on the off chance that she might hear him from inside the ship.

"Seth!" Neither Alex or Jack could get over the wall.

He didn't run any further when he realized that the ship had sped up and was flying away. He stopped in his tracks, turning back toward the wall. "At their rate of speed, we will not pursue them at any time in the near future." He phased through it, walking over to them. "Do you have a faster source of transportation?"

"No," Jack said. "Not unless you want to get on a plane."

"Why don't we take your ship?" Alex suggested.

"In order to save my sister, we must break into their ship, attacking them silently."

"How can we break into their ship if we're no where even close to it?" asked Alex.

Seth started down the alley, toward the car. "We must hurry."

Jack and Alex exchanged a look, but followed the teenager, anyway. "This isn't safe," Jack whispered. "Seth could get hurt. What if he doesn't listen to us if we say it's too dangerous?"

"We'll just have to trust that-" She stopped when she heard a beeping noise. It was coming from her pocket. She pulled her phone out to see what it was.

Seth turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. "What is that sound?" he asked.

"It's..." Alex trailed off, her eyes widening. "Jack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it, please! ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two already! ^_^ Hopefully y'all will like it. :)**

**BriDally: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, then! :D**

**tomboy2012: Wow! Thanks a lot for the review! :) I try to read over it and correct any mistakes I see. And I've read one of your stories and I think you are a really good writer! :D Also, I'll try to update as much as possible. =]**

**Firestar'sniece: Thank you for the review! And lol. Yeah. I did mean to write "trees." :P I didn't notice when I read over it. It was a hilarious typo, though. xD Also, I'm not really one for long chapters. That was actually kind of long for me. :P I think this one might be a bit longer, though. I'm not really sure. I think that there will be a longer chapter at least somewhere in this story, though. Why they took only Sara and things like that will be revealed in later chapters. :) Seth trusts Jack and Alex to an extent, otherwise he wouldn't have called in the first place. I'm fairly sure that the reason behind him not trusting them a bunch will also be later revealed. Well, the park they left the UFO in was a big park that was seldom visited. A patch of trees surrounded the UFO and kept it out of sight, although there is still a chance it could be seen. Henry is not working with the assassin and doesn't know anything about Seth and Sara returning to Earth. And yes! We'll see what's going on where Sara is in the next chapter. :D Also, you're very welcome. I'm up to chapter five on your Starchild fanfiction. It's really good so far! ^_^**

**Daddyscowgirl94: Um... what little girl? And as for why the assassin only wanted Sara, that will come about later in the story. :) Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It was fun to write! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

Seth and Jack stood stiff with worry.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We have an interview!"

"About our book?"

"Yes!"

He sighed. "Call Daphne and tell her we can't make it."

"Book?" Seth questioned, curious.

"Uh, yes," Alex replied. "We wrote a book about our experience meeting you and Sara."

"Why?"

Jack recognized that cautious tone. "To tell people that aliens do exist and clear up any questions they might have had."

Seth nodded slowly as he watched Alex dialing a number on her phone.

Daphne, Jack and Alex's agent, answered after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

"Daphne. This is Alex Bruno."

Seth's eyes widened a little and he glanced at Jack to make sure. He had no idea that the two had gotten married and it hadn't occurred to him when he had called earlier.

Jack grinned and nodded, proud to be the husband of the amazing and intelligent Doctor Alex Friedman.

"Alex?" Daphne asked. Despite the fact it was four in the morning, she sounded awake and alert. "Seeing as you called this early, you must be looking forward to the interview with Fiona Frances."

"Actually, it's right the opposite." She laughed, somewhat nervously. "Jack and I... we can't make it. We've ran into an..." She glanced at Seth. "Emergency."

"Alex, you can't cancel now. The show starts in two hours and there's no way that Fiona can find another person to fill in for you two in that time."

"Well, maybe she can if you call her now. What we're dealing with right now is a lot more important."

Seth was beyond surprised. Sure, after all they'd helped him and Sara through a year ago, they'd earned his trust. Most of it, at least. But to see that they would pass up a great opportunity like that was unthinkable.

"You're not making a good decision," Daphne warned.

Alex put a hand on her hip. "Oh, really? And what part _didn't _you understand about 'emergen-"

Jack could tell she was getting angry and snatched the phone out of her hand. "All right, Daphne," he said. "What kind of trouble are we looking at if we don't show up?"

She sighed. "The Fiona Frances Show is one of the most well-known shows in the country. Cancelling will give you bad reviews. You know how Fiona is."

"We can deal with that later. Like Alex said, this is kind of urgent."

"You know all your fans? They'll be gone if you cancel this."

"We realize that. We just have-"

"_And _the aliens!"

"What?"

"The aliens. If you cancel, their whole race will be destroyed because Fiona will convince everyone that you and Alex were abducted by them, causing everyone to turn against them."

"Listen, Daphne, I think you're exaggerating _just _a-"

"Jack, do not put our planet in jeopardy by avoiding your interview," Seth interrupted.

"I'm not-"

"Jack, he's right," Alex said.

Jack looked at them incredulously as he held a hand over the phone. "Did you hear her? The woman's crazy. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Skipping the interview won't hurt anyone," he whispered.

"If she is correct, Sara and I will not be safe here. We must go to the interview."

"What about Sara? She needs our help."

"Sara will be fine as long as our planet is not destroyed. It is helping her by saving our home."

Jack sighed. "Fine." He moved his hand away from the phone. "Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call Fiona. We'll be there."

"Excellent." She hung up.

Two hours and ten minutes later, they all arrived at the interview. They headed inside, even bringing Junkyard with them.

Someone immediately stopped them. "Hey! No dogs allowed! And who's this?" He motioned to Seth.

The teen looked up at Jack, hoping the man wouldn't tell the complete truth.

"Okay. Take the dog outside. And him? He's my... uh, he's my nephew. He wanted to see the show."

The guy was a bit skeptical, seeing how Jack and Seth looked nothing alike, but nodded, passing Junkyard's leash to another worker before ushering Seth into the front row of the audience.

Seth glanced around the large, crowded room. There sure was a bunch of people there.

Alex and Jack spoke to Daphne, had their hair and make up done lightly, and were quickly pushed out onto the stage to greet Fiona.

"The show starts in less than a minute," the woman said.

"Yeah. Sorry we're late," Jack said as he and Alex sat next to each other on a small sofa.

"Five, four, three, two..."

Fiona put on her best television smile. "Hi. I'm Fiona Frances and today, I'm here with Jack and Alex Bruno, authors of the bestselling book _Race To Witch Mountain._" She turned to the couple. "How are you two today?"

"We're doing great, thanks," Alex lied. They were wasting time when they could be rescuing Sara. But Seth was convinced that if they didn't attend the interview, they could be in more danger. And for all Alex knew, he was right.

"So, how are you two holding up under the fame?" Fiona asked.

"It was different at first," Alex began.

"But we've gotten used to it," Jack finished.

Fiona nodded. "And what about your alien friends?" she questioned. "Have you seen or heard from them recently?"

Jack and Alex exchanged a look. "No, not recently," Jack answered slowly. _Not recently as in the last ten seconds, _he thought.

"Well, tell us more about them."

Alex looked at Seth whose eyes were wide. This was going to be a long interview.

Forty-five minutes later, the questions were getting tougher and more specific.

What normally would have been easy questions for the couple were becoming harder ones whenever they thought about how Seth was in the room and Sara was alone with no one to save her.

Seth felt as though he was burning up in the heat of the building and he was beyond worried for his sister.

Plus, the interview wasn't going any faster and he had no idea how much longer it would take until it was over.

He was hardly listening to anyone talking and was beyond anxious to get to his sister.

Finally, he stood up, glancing at Jack and Alex before heading toward the exit.

Jack and Alex shared a look before they both stood up, stopping Fiona in mid-sentence. "Sorry, Fiona, but we have to go," Alex said as they got off stage.

The audience, as well as Fiona, was surprised by this.

Seth was already outside when the Brunos reached him.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"We must hurry. The interview has delayed our mission."

"I thought you wanted to stay for the safety of your planet."

"I did, but my planet will survive. After all, you did stay for half of the show." He kept walking.

"Wait." Alex laid a hand on his shoulder and he stopped, turning to her.

"There's no way we can save Sara unless we have some sort of clue as to where she is."

Seth sighed. "She is in the assassin's ship. I believe that we would reach her faster in the air than we would on the ground."

"I actually think we could catch them better on land," Jack said. "If they land, we'll have a better view of their ship."

"And _what _makes you think that they will-"

"Just trust me."

Seth thought for a moment about how Jack and Alex had helped them last time they were on Earth. He finally nodded. He had to trust Jack. "Okay. We will travel in your vehicle of motor transportation in the direction of northeast where the ship was last seen."

"Are you sure that-" Alex stopped when Seth suddenly doubled over, clutching his head in his hands.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Jack asked calmly, kneeling down next to the teenager.

Seth couldn't answer. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"Seth!" Alex ran over to him as well. "What happened?"

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review if you like it, please! ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter Three

**Kind of a cliffhanger last time, huh? And then I didn't**** update for about three months. :P Well, thank God I updated! ^_^ I'm trying to get better about that, considering I have a few fanfictions from a year ago that still need updating. Anyway...  
>Firestar'sniece: You'll find out what happened to Seth in this chapter. ;)<br>Jack and Alex didn't think about it, they were simply too worried about Sara and only concentrating on helping get her back. Seth didn't like the interview at all, although that won't be mentioned many times in the rest of this story. I'm not really sure about if it will get out that Fiona forced them to do the interview.  
>Sara won't like the idea of the interview either, but only because it could have put them in danger.<br>Seth might end up trusting them entirely. The reason he doesn't trust them will more than likely be revealed later in the story. Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot! ^_^**_  
><em>

**Daddyscowgirl94: Haha. Good question. xD And you're right, we can't. :P Thanks for the review! :)  
><strong>

**BriDally: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
><strong>

**tomboy2012: I know, right? It's quite sad for him. But you'll find out what happens in this chapter! ;)  
><strong>

**Fan, elektricstorm, and doodlechick12: I'll try to update as frequently as possible. I really hope y'all like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^**

**Here is chapter three. I hope all of you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_Beep, beep, beep._

Sara blinked herself awake when she became aware of the steady beeping noise. She squinted from the bright lights that shone down on her from the dull ceiling. Where was she? Why was she there?

She tried to sit up, but realized that she was restrained by something, laying on a cot. She craned her head to the side where she spotted a machine - the beeping one - that showed her heart rate. Other machines she didn't recognize were nearby.

No one was in the room. She closed her eyes, thinking maybe she could escape.

She tried to use her powers to move whatever it was that was holding her down. It was no use. Her powers weren't working.

She hazily tried to remember what had happened, where she was. The last thing she remembered was seeing Seth's pale face when she had been... What had happened, exactly? She took note of the fact that she was in no pain, so, she hadn't been hit by a bullet.

Perhaps she was tranquilized. And Seth had tried to help her, hadn't he?

At the thought of her brother, she looked around the room wildly. "Seth?" she barely whispered.

The door across the small, white room came open and someone walked inside. He was wearing a mask and dark clothing. She noticed his eyes, though. They were small and green, kind of creepy. "I see you've finally awakened," he said, his deep voice echoing in the room.

"Where is my brother?" she asked firmly. Seth may have been captured as well.

"That's not of your concern."

"Where am I?"

"In a place you will never escape from." He chuckled. "Trying to use your powers would be useless, child."

Sara watched him carefully as he made his way over to a monitor. "Your powers are currently being blocked," he went on. "Of course, it won't _always_ be that way."

"Why must I be here?" Sara asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She was trying with all her might to move something with her mind, to read his mind, but nothing was working. She tried not to look scared.

"Finally, a question I _can _answer." He turned the screen toward her. "Your brother isn't here with us. But fortunately, I can see where he _is._"

Sara's eyes widened when the man mashed a button on a remote. The screen blinked on, showing Seth, Jack, and Alex. They were walking out of a building. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Ssh. You'll miss the best part."

Sara turned back to the screen after the man flipped a switch. Seth doubled over, clutching his head in his hands. "Seth!" she cried. She turned back to look at the masked guy. "What are you doing to him?"

"Your brother and my close friend had a little... battle before we left," he answered. "When he wouldn't cooperate, I had to take matters into my own hands." He paused. "You see that cut on his forehead?"

She nodded, looking terrified and worried for her brother.

"His pain is in my control." He laughed again, sounding even more creepy than the first time.

She held back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Please, do not harm my brother."

"No can do," he replied. Finally, he turned away from the monitor to look at her. "Unless... _you _can be of my assistance."

Sara's eyes went wider, if possible. She was too afraid to speak. She was trapped there and she couldn't help Seth.

"Your powers will return, your brother will be all right, on only one condition..." He smirked. "You agree to help me. I'm building up an army. All I'm asking is for _you _to be in it."

She stayed silent, lost in thought.

"Your brother will be okay..."

She thought again of Seth before swallowing hard and nodding. "I will," she said. "But _only _if you do not inflict _any _harm on my brother." She glanced back at the screen where Seth was still doubled over.

He grinned, glad his plan was working. "I promise."

He paused. "Good decision." He flipped the switch again, turning off the monitor. "Your brother should be fine now. But if you even _try _to escape, or in any way disobey a direct order, your brother is entirely at my mercy." And with that, he left the room, leaving Sara wide-eyed and terrified.

Every move she made now would affect Seth. She hoped she wouldn't mess up.

* * *

><p>"Seth," Jack repeated. "Seth, what happened?"<br>Seth slowly opened his eyes as the pain subsided. He stared at the ground, bewildered. "I am fine." He slowly stood, his face pale.

Alex laid a hand on his shoulder. "What just happened?"

"I do not know." He took a deep breath, putting his determined expression back on. "We must find Sara now." He started in the direction of the car, not looking back to see if they were coming.

"Do you think he's lying?" Alex asked. "Do you think he really _does _know?"

"I have no clue. Let's just keep an eye on him for now."

She nodded and they headed to the car as well, taking Junkyard with them.

An hour later, they were still driving in the direction Seth had pointed them in. No sign of the UFO so far, but that didn't mean they weren't getting closer. Seth stared out the window, watching the sky.

"We'll find your sister, Seth," Alex promised when she noticed his expression in the rear-view mirror.

He nodded, but didn't reply. They had to find Sara soon. But who knew how far away she was by now?

"I'm sure she's close by."

"If we had never traveled to your planet, she would not be gone."

"You were only doing what you were told," Alex replied.

"Yeah. You had no idea this was gonna happen," Jack chimed in.

"Yes, but maybe I could have been abducted instead of her."

"Either way, one of you would be searching for the other."

Seth went back to staring out the window.

Jack slowed the car down as he reached a road of backed up traffic. "Great," he muttered.

"Flying would have been the better option," Seth pointed out.

Jack had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He loved Seth as if he were his own son, but he didn't care for the "I'm right, you're wrong" attitude.

"Is there another road to take?" Alex asked.

"No, not around here."

She sighed, turning to glance out the window.

Seth tapped his foot anxiously on the floorboard, trying to come up with a quicker plan.

The four of them sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So," Jack said in an effort to start a conversation, "how was Sara doing before the two of you came to Earth?"

"She was well." He was quiet for a moment. "She often spoke of you on our planet, but many of our people did not believe her."

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"They do not trust humans. They cannot comprehend the fact that you assisted us on our journey."

"Haven't they ever heard of kindness?" Jack questioned.

Seth looked a bit offended. "Yes," he said tightly.

Jack raised his eyebrows at his wife before looking back at the cars in front of them. "Humans can be nice."

"Henry Burke is not."

"Yeah. Well... he's not a normal human, either."

Seth gave him a questioning look.

"Henry is one of the bad guys. Most humans are very nice," Alex explained.

Seth nodded, thinking. Someone parked behind them honked the horn and hit the back of their fender a bit. Jack, irritated, honked the horn back at whoever it was. "Watch it!" he yelled harshly.

Seth blinked, unconvinced. "_Most _people of your planet, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes while Alex laughed.

Seth glanced back out the window and spotted something in the distance. His face went pale. "Look."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I might start replying only to reviews with questions. That way there's not way too much bold at the top. If I do decide I'll do that, and I don't reply to review (as long as you didn't ask a question), don't be offended, please. Because I appreciate every review I get and you're all really awesome people. :)<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Review if you like it please! ^_^**


End file.
